As one high breakdown voltage (for example, 300 V or higher) power semiconductor element, an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) is known.
In most cases, the IGBT is used with backflow diodes being connected to each other in a reversely-parallel manner. Generally, there is a need to provide these diodes in another chip because the IGBT does not have diode regions that are arranged to be reversely in parallel with each other. As a semiconductor device in which an IGBT and diode are integrated, there is a reversely conductive-type IGBT. However, in the reversely conductive-type IGBT, injection of many holes occurs as a result of impurity elements that are implanted into a p type base region of the IGBT, and thus in some cases, it is difficult to further increase the switching speed of a diode.